Worlds
by InnerCookie
Summary: How could I have known that Inner was from another world?


**God, I don't own Naruto nor DN. So, everyone just bring up your happyface?**

**-[Happyface]-**

'-so Inner just shut up!' was the last thing Sakura thought before entering her room.

'**Bitch! You don't say that to me' ' Whore!'** her Inner screamed.

'Gezz, Inner cool down, I just said that you was _pathetic_.' She heard her Inner gasp. 'Why do you get so upset? You call me pathetic all the time.' Sakura said, proud that she had said something that made her inner shut up.

Inner had not really shut up, after 5 minutes of recovering from Sakuras word, she screamed **'WELL I JUST TELLING THE TRUTH! YOU ****ARE**** PATETHIC!'** And after those words Sakura felt an intensive pain in her head. She screamed. And screamed. "KYAAA get _out_!" She screamed out and grabbed her head. Of course no one heard her; she was alone in the house, and had always been alone. Sasuke left. Naruto left to take him back. Kakashi-sensei had follow Naruto. Tsunade had taken another successor, and left her at the hospital. And Ino… You would think that we would be friends after Sasuke left? No, it just got worse. Ino blame me for everything. Yes, I was alone. I felt something on my chin, something watering. I didn't care about it. All I could feel was the intensive pain in my head.

After being torture in hours by Inner she finally gave up and she felt that she slowly got less control over her body. When she couldn't even move a toe she heard her inners voice come from her own mouth. "You really are pathetic"

'**No I am not!' **said Sakura.

"Well, you lower your guard and let me take control. What do you call that? Being strong?"

Before Sakura could replay she saw her world blurb and before she could say 'Paradichlorobenzene' **(A/N That song is gr8, by Kagamine Len)** she was somewhere else. She didn't recognize anything.

'**Inner, what the hell is this?'** I asked her.

'Well obviously, we are in another world.' She said, like it was the most obviously in the whole world.

'**I understand that, but-'** "How is that possible?" The last part Sakura said with her own mouth.

'EHH? I can control my body again?' Sakura thought happily, while she lifted her arms and legs.

'**To your first question, I didn't want to be in Konoha so I, no, we left to Kira's world. Second, yes, somehow you were strong enough to take control…'** Inner whisper the last part, but Sakura didn't say any snide comments, just asked dump 'Kira's world?'

'**Yes, honey, Kira's world, the murders world, the political world, the dumb world.'**

Sakura was, like always, fast thinking and replay "So in this world, everyone do they own thin-' She got interrupted by some weird man in weird clothing.

"Hey, young girl! You should be in school right now! Go back to the classroom! Now!" And with that he started to push her to a large building.

'Inner what is happening? Should I kill him?'

'**No, host, he is the principal of the school, but it isn't like the ninja academy, here you learn thinks like math, language and thinks. Oh and by the way, you have their school uniform on, so you must go in the school.'**

'EHHHH! Why?'

Inner just chuckle 'because it gets more funny then'

Sakura just rolled her eyes. This principal asked weird questions, like how old I am, if I knew anyone here. Then he took me in to the building and threw me in to a classroom. The person that was older than everyone and was standing in front of everyone, looked up. **'It is call a teacher, you know?'** 'no I don't know that.'

"Are you a new student here?" The teacher asked.

Sakura really didn't know what to do so she just nod.

"Good, then can you introduce yourself?" the teacher say with a big smile on her face. I just took a good fake smile on my face and looked out over the class.

"My name is Haruno Sakura,-" **'Don't say ninja, ANBU or anything got it?'** her inner interrupted her sentence.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." I said while bowing my head. I looked up and saw a guy raise his arm.

"Are you a natural pinky?" He said, while many guys laughed, the girls just look like this whole thing was embarrassing. I look at the guy who had spook. He had blond hair, kind of ugly, well, really ugly.

"Yes my hair is natural pink." I said, irritated. I hate when people comment my hair. After that sentence no one asked anything. In the end the teacher was the first one to speak.

"Well Sakura you can sit there" she poke at a window place in the 4th series.

I did like I was told and was going to my new place. I look around. In front of me was a guy with brown hair, laid perfectly. I guess he felt that I was looking at him, because he looks back at me and smiles. I must say that I did have a blush.

'**Sooo hoooot!'** I heard my inner scream in the background.

"Hi, my name is Yagami Light." He said, and smile.

"Hi." I smile. He looked at the teacher again, and so did I. I may have just come in to this school, but genius like I am, I understood everything perfectly. I even answered some questions. At lunch time, I didn't know what to do. I had no money, no place to live, nothing, not even food. So I just got to the backyard and was sitting under a Sakura tree and argument with my inner.

'How the hell am I supposed to live her!'

'**maybe by breathing air?'**

'How will I get food?'

'**well, duh work.'**

'And were am I supposed to sleep? And don't give me the crap about work'

'**well you got money in your pocket' **

'…so my money wore here?'

'**I think so. And you have damn much money in your pocket. Do you think I came to this world without anything?' **

'…guess you have right.'

"-earth to Sakura? Hello?" She heard someone call and her mind was being pulled back to the present.

"Hi Light!" She said cheerful

"Hi. You have been spaced out for like 2 minutes, you know?"

Sakura looked embarrassing and got a light blush on her cheeks.

"No, sorry I didn't notice that" She said out loud, but in her mind she thought 'Damn it! Inner this is your fault!'

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Light said

"yes of course." Sakura answered. She heard her stomach groan and looked away embarrassed.

"Haven't you bought food yet?" Light said, while laughing. Sakura was still red in her face but smiled.

"Uh… no"

"here we can share." Light said, smiling a brilliant smile. 'Awww that is just too cute 'Sakura thought, her inner thought '**bang him. No one is around.'**

"Thank you!" she said and smiled back. And that was the start of their conversation. They chatted until the bell rang and they were going back in. They didn't have the same lecture so they spited in the main hall. Light going to the right and Sakura to the left.

'Know let's see.. Room 39, Math.'

'**That guy…'**

'You mean Light?'

'**yes, Light'**

'Hmm? Is something wrong with him?'

'**yeah, you could say that'** Sakura was quiet and didn't answered on the spot.

'I haven't notice anything, he is nice'

'**Of course you haven't notice. Remember that I said that this is Kira's world?'**

'Yes'

'**Well, Kira is someone that immediate god. He kills murders by giving them heart attacks. Then it is the police that are trying to capture Kira. Well, the police have given up and know it is L who is trying to capture Kira. But the big problem is that Kira is damn smart and don't leave any track, so on one know who Kira is.'**

'…wow…. So how is that connected to Light?'

'**I didn't say it was connected'**

'Ughh… Just shut up while I am on the math lesion, okay?' She didn't get any answer from her inner.

The math was kind of hard in the beginning, but well, I am a genius after all. I didn't really say anything, I just worked. She heard the school bell ring so she got out of the classroom. The teacher really didn't care that half the class had gone for over half an hour ago, and he hadn't even said anything to her. No one had.

'What a disgusting world. I feel pity for all the humans' Sakura thought. She didn't really know where to go know. The school had end, and she had got her schedule know. 'Huh, beginning at 8 tomorrow…' **'I don't like it here. They got to go to school and they build things that do things for them. This cars. Lazy basters.' **Inner said while cursing all of them. Sakura just walked around in the city and on a big screen on she saw some reporter.

"_Breaking news; Kira has killed four more criminals, Jack Merton, Martin Merton, Niwa Merton and Axel Merton. The four of them was brothers and had going to an orphanage and create a massacre almost every children in there. 2 kids survived but is in instable conditions and is taking care of in the northwest hospital. So what does everybody think of kir-"_

Sakura had stopped listen, every sound was just backgrounds effects, everything she could think of was Kira. Is he doing the right thing? Should he kill them? They maybe have family **'You don't have the right to doom him, when we was in the Leaf we killed the enemies, not caring about if they had family. This person Kira kills is murders. Never thought that you are a murder?'** Sakuras eyes whiten. She had never thought that way before. But her inner was right. On her mission the only thing she cared about was the mission.

She felt a tear coming down her cheek. Knowing she was all alone. No one of her teammates was her. She was in deep thought when she ended up at the same street. She looked up at the flat screen; it was showing some animations and music. It was a cute girl with green long hair. Hwr voice wasn't real, just a robot, just like her…

**-[careface]-**

**Okay, here is the deal, I'm lazy, so I got those other Naruto/Kingdom Heart crossover with Sakura and I'm too lazy to continue both of 'em. So, Leave a review which one I shall continue and then if you want to continue any of the story.**

**Leave a review telling me.**

**Oh yeah, I know this chap sucks, I wrote it like a year ago, I'm going thru all my maps on my cpu right know, so I was like "What the hell, why not upload it?"**


End file.
